250 ways that zuko MIGHT have got his scar
by nutshak
Summary: Here is 250 creative ways of how Zuko might have got his scar if Ozai wasn't the one to give it to him. From Trying to fight a Dragon, to getting hit in the head with a baseball bat, there's things you'd never imagine!


**Yes, that's right! There is actually 250 ways in this list of how Zuko MIGHT have got his scar! It took me almost forever to complete, but now, it's done! Hope you enjoy! **

--

--

1. Iroh slipped and boiling tea went all over Zuko's face.

2. Zuko got attacked by a mad turtle-duck and he had to get stitches but the stitches where apple flavor so a couple of days after he got stitches another turtle-duck attacked him and ripped out his stitches but the stitches ripped off half of his face and he had to get a face re construction but the only skin color they had available at the time was red.

3. Meng saw Zuko and wanted to marry him so Zuko decided to disfigure his face so Meng wouldn't like him anymore.

4. Zuko fell into a volcano and at the last minute it erupted and blew half of his face off but otherwise he was unharmed.

5. Zuko saw Iroh finishing naked Iroh time with his right eye only and he tried to burn his eye out but it didn't work.

6. Zuko got tired of Iroh telling him to check for bed bugs before he went to bed and in his anger he blew up half of his face

7. Zuko went to bed one night and let the bed bugs bite and they ate off half of his face.

8. Zuko was trying to peak in on one of his sisters training sessions to get better but Lo and Li saw him and told Azula to practice on his face which I find is weird because Lo and Li aren't even Firebenders so why would they be teaching Azula?

9. Zuko was so riddled with the fact that two non-benders where teaching his prodigy sister that he blew off half his face in his Aanger.

10. Zuko hates play on words and when he saw nineteen of them in one day he blew off half his face in anger.

11. Zuko couldn't remember a punch line when he was telling a joke so to save his embarrassment, he blew off half his face to distract the audience.

12. Zuko was so frustrated that he blew off half his face just to save himself some embarrassment that he blew off half his face.

13. Zuko wagered on the platypus-bear in a fight with a platypus-bear vs. a Gorilla-horse and the platypus-bear lost and he didn't have any money because he spent it all on a face re-construction so the debt collectors blew off half his face instead.

14. Zuko went to a healer to get some herbs for Iroh but when he reached for the herbs it was actual a cat called Miyuki's dinner so the cat mauled off half his face.

15. Zuko got into an Agni-Kai with a child and when he lost he held his face in anguish but his left hand was still on fire so he burnt off half his face.

16. Zuko tripped on a little step and landed face first on some industrial strength fire flakes that are so hot that they burnt off half his face

17. Zuko tried to save a Boarcupine from the circus but because the Boarcupine was so badly treated when Zuko freed it, it body slammed the left side of Zuko's face so he had to get a face re construction but because Zuko had gotten so many other face re constructions, the only skin color they had left was red.

18. Zuko was so angry that Zhao was better than him he started crying but his tears where fire and his right eye had conjunctivitis so no tears could come from that eye but from his left eye tears of fire came and they burnt off half his face.

19. Zuko was so scared of the world that he stayed in his house all the time and didn't get any sunlight and got a disease that eats away the left side of his face.

20. Iroh was teaching Zuko to re direct lightning and Zuko demanded Iroh shoot lightning at him so Zuko could try and Iroh did because otherwise he would be banished but Zuko screwed up and half his face was blown off.

21. Zuko had too much chocolate before bed time and he had a nightmare and during his nightmare he set his room on fire and he rolled to the left and his face landed in a puddle of fire.

22. Zuko hates the way that some words that have an f sound are spelt with a ph so when he went to a show and went to his seat, there was already someone in it because his seat directions where actual ph not f so he was so angry that he shot fire from his mouth towards the sky but the roof was mere centimeters from his head so the fire spewed out and came right back onto the left side of his face.

23. Zuko went to have a meeting with king Bumi and got so frustrated with the king's stupid jokes he tried to assassinate the king but Bumi sent a wave of earth at Zuko and the fire Zuko fired at Bumi heated up the rock and the rock slammed into the left side of his face like a hot iron.

24. Zuko went to a show and he was really far away but he was also cooking hot dogs at the same time and something really exciting happened so he picked up his binoculars but it was actually his hand that he picked up and he slapped it across the left side of his face and because he was cooking hot dogs his hand still had fire on it so he burnt off the left side of his face.

25. Zuko was meditating with candles and gave strict orders not to be disturbed by anyone and when he was disturbed by someone, the candles flared so much that the one closest to the left side of his face exploded and the left half of his face was exploded off.

26. Zuko was playing with blasting jelly and he wasn't careful enough and half of his face got blasted off.

27. Zuko pissed off some pirates and they threw barrels of blasting jelly at him and he got half his face blown off.

28. Zuko didn't call Mike Tyson iron man so Mike Tyson bit half of Zuko's face off instead of his ear because Zuko didn't use his ears anyway.

29. When Zuko was little he played a game with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai and they put an apple on Zuko's head and they tried to blast it off with fire, daggers, and punches.

30. Iroh got so frustrated that Zuko wouldn't take his advice that had proved to be right countless amounts of times, one time Iroh didn't give Zuko any advice and as a result, Zuko got the left side of his face burned off.

31. Zuko tried to stop a bunch of bullies picking on a little kid, and they stopped.

32. Zuko was walking down the street and three large men came out of the ally and they looked a lot like what the fathers of the bullies he told to stop picking on a little kid would look like.

33. Zuko got stranded in the desert and the Sandbenders found him and they decided they wanted to steel his skin because he looked like a rare animal and they started with the left side of his face but then when they reached his skull they realized he was human and ran away really fast.

34. Zuko thought Aang looked cool with tattoos and didn't know how to get some so he decided to burn them into him but it went terribly wrong and then half off his face came off.

35. Zuko had something in his eye and he didn't have any tools to get it out so he tried using a fire dagger.

36. Zuko had to make up a cover story when he went on a date so he said he was in the circus and demonstrated with juggling but when he picked up things to juggle he didn't realize that he picked up a burning candle and it landed on the left side of his face.

37. Zuko walked into a house an there was three bowls of porridge and he ate them all then slept in all three beds that where up stars then three platypus bears came into the house and Zuko was so freaked out that platypus bears where living in a house and eating porridge he burnt his face to test if it was a dream and it actually wasn't.

38. Zuko's back was hurting and when he went to the chiropractor he had to lie down on a bench and put his head through a hole but the little head hole thingy wasn't cleaned properly so he got a disease that ate away at the left side of his face.

39. Zuko was picking his nose and then he sneezed and shot fire onto his finger and his finger had burning snot on it and then his eye was itchy so he itched his eye and got burning boogers in it and then that burned away the left side of his face.

40. Zuko was having a family get together and one of his distant relatives was showing him a cool Firebending move he made up that involved burning your face. Zuko, needless to say, fell for the cruel joke and actually did burn his face.

41. Zuko tried to set a new trend that involved body scars but it didn't catch on.

42. Zuko was playing pin the tail on the Donkey-flamingo but he completely missed the animals behind and instead poked the pin into Azula.

43. Zuko tried to jump from one nine story building to the next but fell down and to save himself he tried to shoot fire out of his feet and hovertate but he flipped upside down and propelled himself face first along the graveled ground.

44. Zuko tried to get a tattoo of Mai on his face except he went to a cheap tattoo parlor and the tattooist was blind.

45. Zuko really wanted to go to the zoo and his dad wouldn't let him so he snuck out one night and the guards at the zoo caught him and thought he had come to assassinate all the animals so they shot fire at his face.

46. Zuko had a dream that his mother came to him and she told him he had to burn a massive scar on the left side of his face or else he wouldn't be very important.

47. Zuko tried to play the Tsungi horn but was so bad that the teacher burned his face and that's why he doesn't like music.

48. Ozai was teasing Zuko and Zuko thought that if he burnt his own face his dad would feel sympathy for him but it didn't work.

49. When Zuko was a baby he saw his dad burning people's faces so Zuko thought it would be fun to try on himself.

50. When Zuko was a baby his mum was putting on make-up and Zuko wanted to put some on so his mum put some on him and he thought it felt disgusting so he tried to get it off but he couldn't so he tried burning it off.

51. Zuko saw the Yu-Yen archers shooting targets and he wanted to try so he ran out on the field but one of the archers accidently shot him and it skinned the left side of his face.

51. Zuko was told by a crazy hobo that he could fly if he made a special potion that needed the skin of the left side of his face.

52. Zuko was locked up in the stocks and people threw food at him and one of the things that someone threw at him was a fire cracker and it exploded on Zuko's face.

53. Zuko went to sell his only cow at the market but traded it for magic beans and when he got home and told his dad, Ozai was very happy and they planted the beans and the beans grew into a massive stalk and Zuko climbed it and up the top there was such a thing as computers and he got on one and read a story about him and Sokka and he was so mortified he burned the left side of his face.

54. Zuko was walking through an enchanted forest and he stumbled upon the well of youth and he jumped in but at the last minute realized it was actual the well of eternal oldness so he tried to stop himself from falling in but the left side of his face got splashed with the water and only the left side of his face aged a million years.

55. Zuko was following the yellow brick road when suddenly he was attacked by flying monkeys that mauled the left side of his face.

56. Zuko stole Aztec gold that was cursed and the curse was until he returned all the gold pieces he would have a massive scar on his face.

57. Zuko got so sick of everyone saying "Ya mum!" when he asked what they were doing so he burned the left side of his face to try and get sympathy so no one would say they were doing his mum.

58. Zuko was made by a toy maker and he turned into a talking doll but every time he whined he got a scar on his face that got bigger and bigger and then he turned into a real boy and the scar stayed.

59. Zuko tried to jump over the candle stick but tripped and landed face first in the flame.

60. Zuko got so sick of being used in examples of fairy tales he tried to write a note to the author but the ink was flammable and when he sneezed he lit the paper on fire and it flared up and the left side of his face got burned.

61. Zuko had a friend called Barry; he was a good friend, of Zuko's. He dropped in for tea, he does it all the time. No, Barry, no Barry, Zuko's not going to give you any money Barry no Barry no Barry emotional blackmail doesn't work on Zuko Barry! Zuko had a friend called Barry. He went and killed himself. Zuko felt so guilty that he burned his face.

62. Zuko had a wife who had to get surgery on her face but the surgery didn't work and she had massive scars on her face and she felt really bad about herself so Zuko burnt his own face to show that he really did care but his wife just ran away because Zuko looked so ugly.

63. Zuko's father was threatening Zuko's mum and then he started threatening Zuko and Ozai asked Zuko "Why so serious?" then burnt Zuko's face.

64. Zuko went to a cheap magic show and he volunteered for an act and he was put in a box and they were supposed to cut his head off but it went terribly wrong and he got a massive cut on his face.

65. Zuko had to get brain surgery but he didn't have much money because he kept trading his cows for beans so he went to a cheap doctor but they cut open his face instead of his skull and then stitched it up wrong.

66. Zuko's cat came through his window and pissed on his bed, and it smelt so bad Zuko fainted and when he woke up the cat had mauled his face because it was offended.

67. Zuko tried to commit but half way through he decided not to and was left with a huge scar on his face.

68. When Zuko was at school he didn't do his homework and he was about to go to reform school by which I mean the coal mines so he burnt his face in an attempt to get sympathy and not go.

69. Zuko was giggling so hard when he reached the number sixty nine because it was also a sex position he didn't notice that his cooking pot was bubbling over and it exploded and half his face was blown off.

70. Zuko was so riddled as to why a sculptor could make a statue with enormous genitals, and everyone respects it greatly as a fatality symbol, they all call it art, so it didn't seem that fair, that a school boy gets a detention for drawing dick and balls on his chair, that when he asked the teachers, they burned his face.

71. Zuko's dad was so disappointed that Zuko didn't play sport that he tried to make a new sport that Zuko could play but it ended up giving Zuko a huge scar on his face.

72. Zuko hated the smell of his aftershave so much that he tried burning his flesh to get rid of the aftershave smell of burnt flesh.

73. Zuko had a cancerous bubble beneath his left eye but he didn't want to get a needle so he burnt it out instead.

74. Zuko was so furious that he shot massive amounts of flame at the sky but that created a reaction and then acid rain rained down on him so he turned his face to the right so only the left side of his face got burned.

75. Zuko took part in the forty hour famine but he loved food so much that he burnt the left side of his face instead of giving up food because he figured he could go without the left side of his face for forty hours.

76. Zuko went to see the muffin man but he didn't go down the right street because he forgot what it was called and when he opened the door it was an ex convict who burned off the left side of Zuko's face because he thought Zuko had come to steal his valuables.

77. Zuko wanted to get into a house that three little pigs lived in but it was made of brick so he couldn't burn it down so he went through the chimney but landed face first in a vat of boiling soup.

78. Zuko dropped his chocolate on the bathroom floor and he was so angry he kicked a cabinet that tumbled over and landed on his face.

79. Zuko was trying so hard to come up with a seventy-ninth way that he might have got his scar he ran a lap around his palace to try and think of something but someone was doing there washing and they emptied a bucket of scalding hot water over the windows and it hit Zuko full in the face.

80. Mai was sharpening her knifes and Zuko was patting a dog and suddenly the dog barked and Mai slipped and her knife went zooming out of her hand and rebounded of a mirror and hit Zuko's face.

81. Zuko was bagging out Asians and their squinty eyes and a powerful Asian came along and heard him so the man decided to give him a lesson so he burnt Zuko's left eye so he could hardly open it at all and said "See how you like people bagging your eye"

82. Zuko went to pre-school and he was playing with blocks and he made a tower and a bully came along and destroyed his tower so he complained to the teacher but the bully said it was a form of entertainment to him so Zuko got angry and the teacher sent him outside and when he was out there a tiny meteor hit him in his face.

83. Zuko was sitting on a stool eating some curds when a bear came and stole it and he tried to get his curds back but the bear had magic powers and he overpowered Zuko then mauled his face.

84. Incy wincey Zuko climbed up the water spout. Down came the mutant zombies and ate the left side of Zuko's face off.

85. Pirates decided to blow Zuko's ship up with blasting jelly but Zuko wasn't on the ship at the time so he saw the explosion and decided to go after the pirates but he walked into a trap and he escaped but not before they cut the left side of his face off.

86. Zuko had an allergic reaction to frog's legs and half of his face puffed up.

87. A servant left a pip in Zuko's grapes and he chocked and he ran around the room trying to get the pip out and then smashed into a glass mirror and his face got owned.

88. Zuko auditioned for the part of Zuko in the fire nation play but they wouldn't accept him because he didn't have a scar so he burned his face so he did have a scar.

89. Zuko went penguin sledding but the penguin rode him.

90. Zuko was so embarrassed that he got owned by a penguin he hid his face with a paper bag but he couldn't see so he smashed into a spike that destroyed his face.

91. For Zuko's third birthday he went to a park with three of his friends and played tag but when he was running he tripped over. Then he stood up unharmed but his friend ran straight into him and h smashed his face against a tree with really rough bark.

92. Zuko is a new species of human and they have pictures on their face to determine who they are.

93. Ursa couldn't convince Azulon not to kill Zuko so she burnt Zuko's face while he was asleep to try and get Azulon to feel sympathy.

94. Zuko didn't want to work in a tea shop his whole life so he burnt his face and tried to join the circus as a freak but it didn't work out.

95. Zuko got abducted by aliens and they probed him then took a skin sample from his face.

96. Zuko tried to take on a 400 foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.

97. Zuko didn't write a disclaimer and was hunted down by lawyers.

98. Master Pian Dao was teaching Zuko and he gave him a test to put his identity on paper and he got some ink on his face then slammed his head onto the paper but the ink had a flower in it that Zuko was highly allergic to and it got in his eye and spread through his face under his skin and then the infected area turned red.

99. Zuko was sick of trying to figure out why the chicken crossed the road so he went to ask the chicken but the chicken was dead so Zuko went to the road to investigate and was hit by mad horse and the horse kicked him in his face.

100. Iroh tried to light his fart on fire.

101. Zuko was teaching Aang Firebending and then Aang sneezed so he zoomed fifty feet in the air and when he came back down he was surrounded by fire and he hit Zuko in the face.

102. Zuko was playing hide and explode and he literally exploded.

103. Ozai was mad at Zuko for playing games and not working.

104. When Zuko was being judged by the Firebending masters they misjudged him and they burned his face instead of eating him because he smelt really bad.

105. Zuko was sick of not being able to smell things because his smelling was bad so he tried to unblock his nose but instead burnt the left side of his face.

106. Zuko stayed up to late writing stories and he fell off his chair and instead of breaking his neck he broke his face.

107. it was raining it was pouring Zuko was snoring he went to bed even though he was already in bed because he was snoring and couldn't get up in the morning because the bump to his head was so bad it caused a cancer that messed up his face.

108. Zuko had to get his jaw wired shut and couldn't eat any solid foods but he missed meat so much he tried snorting some through his nose but it went up the wrong way and spread through his face then started rotting so his skin turned red.

109. Zuko was the red wiggle but got fired because his face absorbed his shirt.

110. Zuko felt left out because Toph didn't have a nickname for him so he went and got a huge scar on his face so she would call him scar but it backfired and he was called stupid.

111. Zuko misbehaved in school so he went to reform school by which I mean the coal mines but when he was digging a pick flew out of someone's hands and stabbed him in his face.

112. Zuko tried to prove that he was a strong Firebender so he hunted down a dragon and the dragon pwned him.

113. Zuko was cutting up some fruit and fruit juice went into his eye and he couldn't see and he ran around screaming and then he fell off the edge of a cliff and landed face first in the ground.

114. Zuko stole Katara's chocolate.

115. Zuko got trampled in a stampede of stupid fan girls and then his face got a massive scar and then they didn't like him anymore.

116. Zuko's best friend's coming, and his girlfriends back! His best friends coming and his girlfriends back… Then his best friend was cumming on his girlfriends back, and in his anguish Zuko didn't see a massive pole and ran straight into it face first.

117. Zuko fell into a rose bush.

118. Zuko was hunting for some food and then he fell in a hole and then befriended a baby Moose-Lion and then its mom came along and mauled Zuko's face.

119. Zuko was playing ultimate Frisbee and he got hit in the face.

120. Zuko was feeling happy one day and he told Ozai that he loved him and it didn't turn out to well.

121. Zuko refused to clean his room.

122. Zuko got into a fight with Sokka and Sokka used his boomerang and Zuko dodged it but later the boomerang came back and smacked him in his face.

123. Zuko was captured and tortured a bit then they sent one of his fingers to Ozai and said if we don't get lots of money Zuko will die but Ozai left his wallet in his other pants so they burned Zuko's face and left him in the mud.

124. Zuko was arm wrestling Jun and he lost and Jun flipped him over and he smashed into the bar and alcohol splashed onto his face and when he tried to throw some flames at Jun his face exploded.

125. Zuko was so frustrated with trying to figure out math his face exploded.

126. Zuko was walking back to Mai with a fruit tart and he slipped and it went everywhere including his eyes and he couldn't see anything and he fell out the window and landed face first on the gravel.

127. Zuko was trying to be nice and brought Mai a snow cone but it dropped on her new clothes and Mai mauled Zuko's face.

128. Zuko was disgraced and he had to cut off his topknot but the knife slipped and he cut his face.

129. Zuko auditioned for so you think you can dance but didn't have any dyeing relatives so he burned his face in an attempt to get sympathy.

130. Zuko went out into the woods today but didn't go in disguise so the teddy bears, they mauled out his eyes.

131. Zuko wasn't athletic enough to get into the Olympics so he burned his face in an attempt to get into the Paralympics.

132. It was Zuko's birthday and when Zuko went to blow out the candles on his cake he accidentally used his breath of fire and set Azula's hair on fire and then Azula was bald and Zuko was in terrible amounts of pain.

133. The smell of perfume was on Zuko's face (don't even ask why) and a Shirshu came and flicked his tongue across Zuko's eye but the Shirshu's tongue barbs where infected with a disease that makes them razor sharp.

134. Zuko found a gold coin on the ground and thought to himself "Must be my lucky day" but at that moment a geyser of boiling lava erupted from a hole in the ground right where his face was because he was picking up a gold coin.

135. Zuko was writing out lines in school about how he shouldn't pretend to be normal when suddenly the quill broke so he had to go outside to get another one but was attacked by a rabid bird that was closely guarding its nest that Zuko had unfortunately stumbled upon.

136. Someone replaced the labels on the bottles so the Wasabi bottle read Ketchup and the Ketchup bottle read Wasabi and Zuko really likes Ketchup.

137. Zuko attempted to hide his identity from everyone because no one liked him because he was the son of Ozai so he scarred his face but that only made people recognize him more.

138. Zuko tried to box a Rabbaroo.

139. Zuko offered to baby sit Toph.

140. Aang versed Zuko in a game of Air ball but the ball was actually a baby Boarcupine because the original ball was made of leather which came from meat and Sokka was hungry.

141. Zuko was walking along the street one day and a random guy appeared out of nowhere and shot him in the face with a fireball.

142. A bad chef was cooking dinner but was frying the chickens alive and one of the chickens escaped and was on fire and was running around and then an eagle-snake picked it up but it was on fire so it dropped it and it landed on Zuko's face and set it on fire.

143. Zuko went to bed one night and his bed exploded.

144. Zuko woke up one morning and his bed exploded.

145. Zuko was about to go to sleep and his pillow exploded.

146. Zuko was eating breakfast and his cereal exploded.

147. You might call it a cereal killer.

148. Zuko was so tired of that overused play on words he tried to explode himself.

149. Zuko was so sick of finding explosives in his bed one night he didn't check for some and his bed exploded.

150. Zuko had really bad Hay fever but instead of his eyes watering his face scarred up.

151. When Zuko fought Jet he slipped off the table straight into one of Jets hook swords.

152. Zuko was so sick of people referring him to people they knew he burned his face and said to them "This is what these people made me do!" in a harsh manner in an attempt to get them to back off.

153. Zuko had a substitute teacher at school and he didn't do any work because the substitutes never care but when his real teacher got back he was so annoyed he attacked Zuko. Then later the teacher died mysteriously.

154. Zuko was accused of murdering a school teacher and as his punishment, he got shoved in the stocks and people threw things at him but someone threw a superheated rock and it acted like a hot iron and burned his face.

155. Zuko made the mistake of calling Combustion Man a pretty little fairy who likes to play with pretty little fairies in a pretty little fairy garden filled with pretty little fairies who play with other pretty little fairies who don't blow people up with their minds.

156. Katara tried to give Zuko surgery with some magic water because his face was ugly but it backfired because someone had spiked the water and turned it red so Zuko got a huge red mark over his left eye that looks like a scar.

157. One hundred and fifty six couldn't really be classified as a way that Zuko might have got his scar because it wasn't even a scar.

158. One hundred and fifty seven couldn't be classified as a way either because it didn't even give us a way.

159. Neither did one hundred and fifty eight.

160. Nor one hundred and fifty nine.

161. Come to think of it, neither did one hundred and sixty.

162. I wonder if I should go overtime at the end with a couple more ways like they do at the footy but with time instead of ways that Zuko might have got his scar. Speaking of ways that Zuko might have got his scar…

163. Mai hauled Zuko into a folk dancing routine but an unco little dude with spikes on his boots was dancing around like a mad man and his shoe came off and the spiky bit hit Zuko right in the face.

164. During the siege of the north Han charged Zhao but Zhao just threw him over board but unfortunately Han landed on Zuko.

165. Zuko walked into a bar and said ouch.

167. Iroh convinced Zuko to come out to dinner with him one night so Zuko did and they went to a fancy restaurant that served gourmet roast duck and Iroh ate himself full but Zuko only ate some pea soup which tasted disgusting but he didn't really care because he was in a foul mood because Mai was angry at him because he was spending too much time with paperwork in the office and he spilled ink all over the important paper so he had to start all over again and to top it off he had to get some more ink because he ran out when he spilled it all over his papers so he went to the shop to buy a fishing rod and some bait then went to the sea and set up his fishing rod then cast his line out into the sea to fish for an Octiroo so he could get some ink from the little sea dwelling creature but he couldn't catch anything so he went to buy some expensive stuff from a special shop which he could so totally do because he's the Firelord but they didn't recognize him as the Firelord because he was holding a fishing rod and was wearing shorts and t-shirt so they didn't give him free stuff which he was disappointed in so he went home and tried to make some ink of his own which ended horribly so he asked Katara to make some ink for him using magic water except she wouldn't do it because she was too busy being busy with Aang so Zuko then went to his office but Mai was waiting there and told him to get out of the office before she forced him out so not wanting to anger his girlfriend any more he left the office and went to bed and fell asleep and an earwig crawled in his ear while he was asleep and it laid eggs on the top of his brain and a week later they hatched while Zuko was in his office again and his brain suddenly started really hurting and he spasmed and in the process of his spasms knocked over his fresh jar of ink and in his anger he set the room on fire but he knocked over the book case in front of the only door in the office so he couldn't get out and as a result, his face got burned.

168. Zuko got into a fight with all the characters in the SpongeBob world and won! He defeated all the stupid little stupid things in hand to hand combat! Which just proves SpongeBob is stupid. But, unfortunately, our brave hero didn't see the dishonorable sneak attack that the crazy yellow thing launched while Zuko's back was turned, and his face was scarred because of it.

169. Zuko went to Bumi's palace and undertook three different tasks and passed them all but at the end he had to choose to fight someone anyone and he chose Bumi which was the wrong choice and Zuko had a colossal rock fall on him.

170. Zuko was walking through the swamp with a vat of scalding tea and he heard a bird scream and he was so shocked he threw his tea in the air and looked around for the source of the sound but his tea came back and fell all over him.

171. During the day of black sun Zuko confronted his father and told him he was stupid but Zuko's clock was wrong and the eclipse hadn't started yet.

172. Zuko got attacked by a Brussel sprout.

173. Zuko went into a lost library located in the desert to try and find out how to get rid of scars but a massive owl thing attacked him and it scarred his face.

174. Mai and Zuko where doing things only they should know about and Zuko had a heart attack in the middle of it and he had to be rushed to the closest hospital and when he woke up he blushed so hard from what he was wearing the blush stayed with him forever!

175. Zuko tried riding the Unagi but it spurted water at him but the water was so powerful it scarred him.

176. Fifteen billion years ago the big bang went kaboom! That is when time and space was suddenly created the explosion sent atoms flying through the universe, gravity then made this matter all congeal and stick together. And then became the galaxies and all the suns and all the planets one of which was earth where the chemical reaction went, bloopbloopbloop blow, life was born, single celled creatures than evolved into a huge variates of sea creatures, which pulled themselves onto the land, they became the dinosaurs, but they died out mammals became wide spread with their hair and boobies, they became the monkeys, who started using tools and walking on their hind legs and getting really brainy and the next thing that you know there are all sorts of tribal human beings who started digging holes and planting wheat and also taming wild animals. Someone invented writing. And massive cities rose and fell and emperors formed wars, like fire lord Sozin the douche, and later fire lord Ozai who came from the Firenation like Zuko's ancestors who came out to the earth kingdom, they also came from, the Watertribe, I think. I don't know all the details, but eventually Zuko's parents met and had a sexual encounter and then nine months later he was born, but unfortunately for him, both his parents where distant relatives so Zuko was born, with a massive mark, on his face!

177. Zuko tried making tea but the kettle exploded.

178. An unfortunate boating accident.

179. Zuko was training with his swords master but he slipped and his master accidentally cut Zuko's face and that's why Zuko is so good with the swords.

180. Zuko attempted to ride a bull but he fell off and the bull trampled him.

181. Zuko got hit with a massive spit ball.

182. Zuko was a witness for a crime and he spotted the guy who did it in a line up and he went to jail but his friends found Zuko and messed him up.

183. Zuko tried to play the new Avatar: legends of the arena game but it had so many glitches that in his anger he destroyed his house and his face with it.

184. Zuko fought with a candle. The candle won.

185. Zuko head butted a fire.

186. Zuko went to the Northern Air Temple and the mechanist posed the problem of invisible gas so he went in and said 'maybe I can make some light in here and that will let us see it' and the mechanists warning was too late.

187. Zuko fell asleep with a cigar lit.

188. Azula swapped Zuko's makeup with acid.

189. Zuko, in his desperate hunger, didn't wait for the flames to die down when he was served crepe flambé.

190. Zuko, with his natural and innocent human curiosity, wanted to test how flammable things with a warning sign that say flammable object 9 really are.

191. Azula swapped Zuko's building blocks with dynamite.

192. Zuko wanted to have cool tattoos like Aang's, but when told not to go to someone cheap, he didn't listen.

193. Zuko ate an off apple with maggots in it and the maggots went in him and crawled to his face and ate the back of his eye out!

194. Zuko was running with scissors.

195. Azula replaced Zuko's Turtleduck feed with pheromones that make the animals go crazy and they mauled Zuko's face.

196. Zuko found out that when you name a dog "Fluffy" it doesn't necessarily make him nice and cuddly.

197. Zuko was playing Wii with friends and one of them swung recklessly and without care and it clipped Zuko's face.

198. Azula replaced Zuko's hairdryer with a loaded canon.

199. In the fight between Zuko and Ozai Zuko actually won because someone left a banana peel on the stadium floor and Ozai slipped over and broke his coccyx so he couldn't fight. But on his way out of the stadium a swallow carrying a coconut dropped the fruit on Zuko's head.

200. When Zuko and Mai where fooling around in the bedroom Mai forgot to take one of her daggers out of her sleeves. Zuko was just thankful they noticed it before she went any lower.

201. Zuko got trapped in a cave with Badgermoles and crazy travelling nomad's who play instruments and to get rid of the Badgermoles Zuko tried playing the flute but it was so shit the badger moles attacked him.

202. Zuko tried to shoot a blow dart at his enemy but the dart didn't come out so he tried again and again but it still didn't work so he turned the barrel around to look in the end and see what the problem was and then the dart came out.

203. Zuko ate too many grapes and he got constipated and when he was on the toilet he pushed too hard and the veins behind his eye burst.

204. Zuko was in a running race and he came first but the ribbon was razor sharp and it cut his face.

205. Zuko saw Michael Jackson and then screamed in agony.

206. Zuko tried SexyFine shampoo and it had unwanted side effects.

207. Zuko asked the mirror on the wall who was the fairest of them all and it just shattered, and glass went in his eye.

208. Azula replaced Zuko's soda with acid and when he went to see if there was any drops left in the can, it spilled all over his face.

209. Zuko was so baffled as to how drinking a whole can of acid didn't kill him that when he went to bed he couldn't sleep and went up to get a drink of water but actually Azula replaced Zuko's water with acid and when he tipped up the glass to see if there was any more drops, Acid spilled all over his face.

210. Zuko went to answer the door and there was someone who was massive and the person belted Zuko in the face with a metal bat and said "That's for winning my race!"

211. Zuko had to sit through a whole episode of SpongeBob but couldn't take it and cut up his face to take his mind of stupid SpongeBob.

212. Zuko was so pissed that they ran out of choc tops at the theatre he threatened to kill himself if they didn't make him one. No one knew how to make a choc top.

213. Zuko was very carefully planning out his future and he realized that when he got a massive painting on the wall it would look just like all the other kings paintings, so he burned his face so that whenever someone looked at his portrait, they would wonder.

214. Zuko was on his motorbike and he didn't wear a helmet. If he had proper gear on, he could have walked out of this.

215. Zuko was so sad that there was no Firenation cabbage merchant to say "My cabbages!" in an exasperated manner that he cried tears of fire! But only out of his right eye because he had conjunctivitis in his left one.

216. Zuko went outside to sunbake but he forgot to put sun block on the right side of his face.

217. Zuko put on a balaclava and went running and it caused a massive blister on his face.

218. Zuko put on a balaclava and went running and someone thought he was a robber so they hit him in the head with a cricket bat.

219. Zuko put a pizza in the oven but tripped and his face went in the oven with the pizza so he got a massive burn. So now whenever he goes running, he wears a balaclava to hide his scar.

220. Zuko went into an operation to get his appendix out but the doctors thought he was getting plastic surgery done on his face and halfway through someone saw the sheet and they had to abort the operation, leaving Zuko with a massive scar.

221. Zuko's aunt pinched his face too hard when Zuko was a boy.

222. Zuko was amazed at how a number could have three of the same numbers in it so he set about investigating but couldn't find the answer and went crazy. Then he lived on a desert island and when he was getting food, the tree he was in broke and it fell on him.

223. Zuko was singing "Akuna Mattata" and his dad heard him so Ozai walked over and smashed Zuko on the side of the head and said "Life is full of worries! You will never forget about your troubles! And it is a passing craze, damnit!"

224. When Zuko was crawling through the tunnels at the northern Watertribe he encountered a bunch of seals and told them to shut-up, and the seals got angry.

225. Zuko went to get his fortune foretold by the notorious Aunt Wu and she told him to sit down while she threw bones in a fire but the bones exploded and shards of it hit Zuko's face.

226. Zuko didn't get accepted into the war room when he was a boy so he tried to climb up on the roof to hear in through the windows but he slipped and fell and his face cushioned the impact.

227. When Zuko was dressed up as the blue spirit and saving Aang, the Yu-Yen didn't knock him out, but knocked off his mask which scraped along his face as it flew off.

228. Zuko was playing with a Barbie and his dad walked in.

229. It started raining when Zuko was on the street and water got in his eye so he didn't see the curb and he tripped over. Then an old lady picked him up and took him to her gingerbread house and gave him lots of food but then tried to throw Zuko in the oven! But Zuko escaped with a burn on his face and threw the witch in the fire instead.

230. Zuko was getting his hair cut and halfway through he saw the guy was giving him a shit job and he thought _"Should i say something? Mmm no i'll be sure to tell him next time" _and when the guy finished and asked if it was alright Zuko said "Yep, its great" through gritted teeth and then said "I'll come back next time... cus I'm a dickhead." And when Zuko got home and went to sleep Azula replaced his sleeping mask with Boarcupine bristles.

231. Zuko got Acupuncture on his face but the needles where poisoned!

232. Zuko robbed a bank but Batman stopped him.

233. Zuko was drinking soda and he tried to stop a burp but it came out in wrong places, like behind his eyes and his nose and the bubbles got stuck behind his face.

234. Zuko went to the zoo and an Antelope-Dear flew through the air and hit him in his face.

235. Zuko was alone on an Ostrich-Horse and he was starving as and he went past two people cooking some food so he drew his swords and charged at the pregnant women and her husband but the women got out a massive branch from a tree and used it as a club and hit Zuko in the face.

236. Zuko attended Earth Rumble Seven and he was sitting in a seat down the front because the whole two rows where completely empty and a guy called Firenation Man was playing against a guy called The Boulder and about three seconds into the match, Firenation man was launched out of the Arena and hit Zuko in the face.

237. Zuko found a magic wand and wanted to turn himself into a cloud so he said Alakazam! And tapped the wand against his head but the wand was actually half a stick of dynamite.

238. He got hit by a bus.

239. Zuko got cold feet at his wedding and said "I don't" instead of "I do" and the bride smacked him so hard in the face that the imprint stayed there forever!

240. Zuko had to sit through a whole game of his uncle playing Pai Sho against a white lotus grand master and the game took so long he fell asleep and his head fell on a broken glass.

241. Zuko was reading a book and the book exploded.

242. Zuko got a huge tumour on his face.

243. Zuko was helping Aang in the kitchen and Aang sneezed and the knife he was using flew up and cut Zuko's skin off.

244. Zuko went to a party and he had to dress up as something so he went as a pirate but when he got home he couldn't get his eye patch off his eye and he pulled as hard as he could and then it came off but it took a fair amount of his skin with it.

245. Aang invented a new hairstyle called the "Aangfro" and Zuko was so envious that he tried to set his own craze of having a scar on your face but it never caught on.

246. Zuko had a stick and was walking along and dragging the stick along all the fence posts on the side of the path and the stick hit a loose post and it flicked up and hit Zuko's face.

247. Zuko went clam fishing and he came across a huge clam and it clamped down on his face.

248. Zuko was possessed by an evil spirit that made him smash his head against a wall.

249. Zuko told Azula she looked fat in her dress.

250. Iroh was making Roast Duck and Zuko walked into the kitchen and surprised Iroh and in his shock, he tensed up and the scalding hot chicken he was tending to in a pot flew through the air, and landed on Zuko's head, totally engulfing his whole skull. Needless to say Zuko couldn't see and ran wildly across the ship, to the deck, fell over the side, and smashed his head against the jagged rocks at the cliff edge they where docked at.

--

--

**And there is your 250 possible ways that Zuko MIGHT have acquired his scar! I'd like to thank all the people who came up with some ideas for this... Mase, Air, UI, an anon, Some guys from white lotus, one of my friends from school, and my dreams! You guys are great.**


End file.
